


Ciel and Sebastian in High School

by Kimika6761



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Yaoi, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-04-17 07:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4657248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimika6761/pseuds/Kimika6761
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel gets forced to go to a new high school by his Aunt. He meets Sebastian and things start to change for him, but he wont give up on his revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I cried holding myself. They stared down at me as I sat below them cowering and giving a silent plea. It was as if they knew of my pain and torments so they kept staring down at me.  
Those monsters, they new of my nightmares! Those terrible recollections from my past and how seeing them dead tormented me. My parents dead faces flashing in my mind and I steadily stood up.  
I grabbed the pills and stared at them long and hard. They seemed to stare back at me begging me to take them. They gave me hope, hope of never seeing the nightmares that I had lived through again. Not in my dreams nor in my life. They told me endless promises of never having to see them again.  
“Lair,” I mumbled shaking. “Stop it!” I yelled throwing them to the ground and the container broke. I sank to my knees and felt more tears stream down my face. “I can’t die yet,” I said weakly.  
My body shook and I wrapped my arms around myself. I heard the door open and my aunt walk in. “Ciel, I’m home.”  
Her voice was enough for me to be able to wipe away my tears. She walked into the kitchen and dropped her bags seeing me surrounded by pills and wiping away tears. She froze staring at me and I looked away hiccupping slightly.  
“Ciel!” she rushed forward and embraced me. “W-what happened? Are you injured?” she asked frantically.  
I shook my head no and she held onto me tightly. “Ciel, why are there pills everywhere?” she asked her voice shaking slightly. “Please don’t tell me you were-”  
“No,” I said interrupting her.  
“Ciel, don’t lie to me,” she said. Her grip around me tight. It was warm and comforting.  
“Yes,” I said pushing away from her. From her motherly warmth. “Are you really surprised?”  
She stared at me and tried to reach out to me but I leaned away. “Ciel,” she looked down at the ground. “I never wanted you to suffer like this… I love you Ciel, when I see you. I see you as if you are my own child,” she reaching forward and slowly embraced me with another warm hug.  
I had calmed down and now I was willing to allow her to hug me. She rubbed my back softly in a comforting manner and it reminded me of when mother used to comfort me. It made me want to cry again and stay in her motherly embrace forever and maybe forget she wasn’t my mother. To maybe think she was and that my father would come back home from work.  
It seemed like a wonderful idea and I wanted to believe I could forget them being burned alive. To forget getting taken away and being defiled and marked. To forget the pain of being burned and losing hope. Yet I knew it could never happen, I knew I could never be happy as long as my parents killers were still at large and out there.  
I wanted them dead, I wanted them to suffer. They needed to suffer and feel even more pain than I had and do now. I want them to be scared and tortured as I was.  
“Ciel,” she said gently. “Lets get you to bed, would you like some warm milk with honey?” she asked.  
I nodded my head and she pulled away. She helped me stand up and pulled me close kissing my forehead. “It’ll be okay Ciel. They’ll be caught one day and placed in jail,” she said.  
“I hope so,” I said turning to walk away. ‘They deserve more than to go to jail.’  
“I’ll bring you you're warm milk, okay?” she said. “I’ll even put extra honey in it.”  
I smiled softly and made my way to my room. I felt her gaze until I turned to corner, and disappeared. I went straight to my room and started to change into my pj’s. The buttons were always the most difficult thing for me to deal with.  
When I managed to get them on I went over to my bed and pulled off a few of the extra pillows and pulled back the blankets. I turned and threw my clothes into the hamper, sighing I sat down on my bed.  
Aunt Ann came in shortly after and sat down next to me. She gave me the drink and stared at me. Her eyes scanned me and she looked me in the eyes. “Ciel, have you cut yourself too?” she asked.  
I shook my head no and took a sip from the warm and calming liquid. “I couldn’t even if I’d wanted too… It would bring back to many pain filled memories,” I stated.  
“Its good you haven’t done that, I’ve seen a lot of young children die from that… I don’t want to see you die from that,” she said quietly.  
I nodded my head understand. I took some more small sips and enjoyed the flavor. The warm milky tasted hinted with a soft combination of honey. Who wouldn't be calmed by the mere taste of it? Its warmth consumed me and I already felt the nightmares seeping away.  
“Aunt Ann.”  
“Yes?” she responded.  
“If I had taken the pills, and swallowed all of them… What would you have done?” I asked looking over at her.  
She pulled me close and I felt her warm embrace once again. “I would have died,” she started. “I would have cried and cried… I would hold you're body like this and scream for you to wake up.” Her voice started to shake. “I would have gone insane…”  
I stared up at her with worry. “Here, you might want a sip,” I said lifting the drink up to her.  
She smiled and took a small sip, her red lips leaving a small mark on the glass. “Thank you Ciel,” she said.  
I nodded, “ You can drink the rest, I’ve had my fill.”  
She kissed my forehead again. “Get some rest okay? School starts tomorrow.”  
“Okay,” I said.  
She got up and turned off the light and then closed most of the door, leaving it open a crack. I smiled softly and crawled into bed pulling the covers up to my chin. “Where I would I be without you Aunt Ann?” I mumbled and curled up into a ball already falling asleep.  
(time skip)  
I woke up sweating and I was breathing heavily. I heard my door burst open and I saw Aunt Ann. She rushed over to me.  
“Ciel, are you okay?” she asked pulling me into a warm embrace.  
“Y-yeah,” I said starting to recall the nightmare.  
“Mom!” I screamed as she was engulfed in flames.  
“Ciel!” she yelled back and reached her hand out to me. Her face was melting off of her and she soon started to seem unrecognizable. “How could you let us die?” she screamed.  
I froze hearing those words. “I-I didn’t mom! M-mom please don’t die!” I yelled shaking.  
“We died because of you!” I saw my father appear behind me and wrap his arms around me. “You should have died with us!”  
“I-I’m sorry!” I cried as he shook me.  
Aunt Ann snapped me back to reality by shaking me. “Ciel, are you sure you want to go to school today?” she asked holding me in loving embrace.  
“I’ll be fine,” I said. “If I stay home while you're at work I might get nightmares again,” I said clutching her arm tightly.  
She sighed and let go of me, “I guess you're right.”  
“How much longer until school starts?” I asked.  
“You have a few hours, I can make you some more warm milk with honey if it will help with you get to bed.”  
“No thanks, I’m fine,” I said laying back down.  
She tucked me in and kissed the top of my head. “I hope you get some good sleep,” she said getting up and leaving the room.  
I curled up and fell asleep shortly after.  
(Time skip)  
I woke up by the sound of my aunt calling for me. I groaned and rolled over wanting to go back to bed.  
“Ciel, time to get up!” she yelled from what I believed to be the kitchen.  
I sighed and sat up glaring at my door, cursing it for not being soundproof. “What?” I called.  
“Ciel are you still in bed!” she called in an annoyed tone.  
“Not anymore,” I called back standing up and making my way to the dining table.  
“Ciel, come on break feast is ready!” she called again.  
She saw me walk into the dining room and smiled. She ruffled my hair kindly and I sat down at the table. The smell of toast and eggs slowly waking me up.  
I took a bite and felt the eggs taste slightly burnt. I smiled a little and continued to eat my burnt breakfast. Sighing, I finished and brought my dishes to the sink.  
Aunt Ann was washing the dishes and smiled at me. “How’s my darling Ciel this morning?” she asked.  
“Tired,” I said going back to my room to change.  
I stepped into my room and went straight to my closet. “Aunt Ann,” I called a little embarrassed.  
“Yes?” I heard her coming in the direction of my room.  
“C-can I have some help getting dressed?” I said, it being too early to engage in a button war.  
She smiled, and nodded her head. She went into my closet and pulled out jeans and one of the evil button up shirts. Then she walked over to me and helped me change into them.  
“Brush your teeth and we’ll get going,” she said leaving the room.  
I nodded my head and went into the bathroom. Then turned on the water and proceeded to brush my teeth. Though I guess I brushed too hard because there was a little blood. I sighed and left to go grab my backpack.  
“Come on, Ciel,” I heard my aunt call.  
“I’m coming,” I yelled back trying to slide on my shoes. Well I just stuffed them on and got into car, not bothering to deal with the laces.  
She drove me to school and pulled into the parking lot. “I hope you have a good day at school,” she said pulling me over for a hug.  
“I’ll be fine Aunt Ann,” I opening the door and getting out. “Bye and thanks for the rides,” I said waving at her and going into the school.  
When I stepped into the building I realized how big the building was. I got a little lost but eventually made my way to the office to get my locker combination and schedule.  
I walked into the office and a lady greeted me. “Hello, do you need help with anything?”  
“I’m Ciel, I just transferred here,” I said trying to stand up tall.  
“Oh, the transfer. Yes, I have your schedule and locker combo right here,” she said getting up from her desk and going into another room. She came back out and gave me a piece of paper with my schedule along with one containing my locker combo.  
“Thanks,” I said leaving the office quickly. I didn’t need to be late on my first day back to school.  
I wandered around and couldn't find my first hour class. That's when I saw a student walking down the halls. I walked up to him a little embarrassed to be asking for help.  
He looked down at me. How was he so tall? “Um… I can’t find my class, could you help me with directions?” I asked.  
I looked up at him and saw he had red eyes. They were beautiful and I felt myself blushes lightly. “Are you alright? Your cheeks are pink,” he said leaning down smirking slightly.  
“I don’t know what you're talking about,” I mumbled taking a step back. “Are you going to help me or not?” I asked.  
“There’s no need to get upset. Let me see your schedule,” he said holding out his hand.  
I gave it to him and I realized how attractive his voice sounded. Not only that but he also was attractive. His red eyes glanced over at me and I crossed my arms.  
“It doesn't take that long to look over a schedule,” I said.  
He raised a brow and handed it back to me. He leaned close to me and whispered into my ear. “But it normally doesn't take someone this long to check me out,” he said standing back up.  
“W-What!” I said a bit louder than I intended too. “I wasn't checking you out!”  
He chucked and smirked. “Come, we have the same first hour,” he said.  
‘Oh great...’ “What’s you're name?” he asked.  
“Ciel, yours?” I asked.  
“Sebastian,” he said turning around a corner. I followed. “Its upstairs,” he said.  
“Just how big is this school?” I mumbled.


	2. Ch.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bit of ooc for Sebastian and Ciel. Class with the Undertaker

We stopped outside of a classroom and he opened the door walking in. I followed behind him, this being my first public school I wasn’t sure what to expect. As I stepped in behind him I felt the eyes of the classroom and heard the teacher stop talking.

“Thank you Sebastian for doing that for me,” he said. “And you must be Ciel!” I looked at him.

“Yes. Sorry I’m late I got a little lost,” I said just loud enough for him to hear.

“I’ll be nice this time but next time! ehehe, I won't,” he said.

I looked at the teacher and his bangs covered his eyes. His hair was grey and he wearing a shirt with sleeves a bit too long and his nails were a little long. “Hmm…. Where should I put you. I know, you can sit next to Sebastian in the back!”

I nodded my head and followed Sebastian. The class was quiet but I could feel their gaze as I walked to the back of the room with Sebastian. I sat down next to him and had a little difficult seeing to the front of the room. Mostly because there was a tall kid in front of me who was blocking my view.

I tried to look around the guy but sighed in defeat. I could hear the teacher explaining how fast a body decomposes. He was getting very excited about it and I was a little weirded out.

“Okay class now time to do notes!” he was way to enthusiastic…

I pulled out my notebook and had to stand up to get a view of the notes then look up and down while writing them. Then I heard a snicker, causing me to look in the direction of the noise to see Sebastian watching me with an amused expression.

I glared at him and he smirked. “You know you could just look at my notes right?” he said quietly over to me.

I sighed and sat down. I looked over at him. “I’m only doing this because I was getting tired of standing,” I said quietly over to him.

I copied his notes as he continued to right along with the rest of the class. He hand neat handwriting and he wrote in cursive which I was happy I could read. Some people had really bad cursive.

“Now if you look here, you can tell just how long this young fellow has been dead. Anyone want to take a guess as to how long ago he died?” his voice was loud and it held a slight tad of mish gif.

I looked around the guy in front of me and noticed a boy raise his hand. He had a girl sitting on his lap. “Has he been dead three days?” he asked tilting his head to the side.

“The teacher lets her sit on his lap?” I asked quietly in surprise.

“Well, he doesn’t really care. He finds it amusing,” Sebastian said. “Since you can’t see why not try sitting in mine?”

I blushed slightly and glared at him. “As if I’d sit in your lap, this seat is a lot more inviting than you,” I said giving a huffy breath.

He raised a brow. “I wasn’t serious,” he said staring at me. I felt a little uncomfortable under his stare.

“Get back to writing notes,” I mumbled looking away.

“I would if he was having us go back to them,” he said. “But he’s currently doing a presentation,” he said giving a small smirk.

I tried to look around the guy in front of me but this guy was large. He was twice my size and kinda bulky.

“Do you need help seeing?” Sebastian asked.

“Yes, do you think we could switch seats-” I jumped in surprise when he leaned over and pulled me onto his lap. “W-What the!” I was blushing and trying my best to will it away.

“There, can you see now?” he asked leaning into my ear.

I nodded my head now being able to get a clear view of the presentation. My cheeks were still flushed and I tried my best to ignore the fact I was on his lap.

I could tell me was smirking and raised his hand to answer the next question I didn’t even realize the teacher had asked.

The teachers was half laying on the desk resting his head on his hand. “Ah, yes. Sebastian,” he said moving to rest his head on two hands.

“I believe it would take about 24 hours for a human body to start to decompose internally,” he said.

“Correct,” the teacher said giving a wide toothy grin. “Ciel have you been paying attention?” he asked.

I was surprised he called on me, well not that surprised. “Yes,” I said.

“Really now? Then tell me whether or not a person can live after being buried alive.”

I froze for a second, before answering. “They can live for a short period of time but after that they will have run out of oxygen and suffocated or the coffin will have broken causing them to be crushed by the amount of dirt above them,” I stated.

“Very good Ciel,” he said giving another toothy grin.

I leaned back forgetting that I was on Sebastian’s lap and jumped when I felt my back touch his chest. I could tell he was smirking without even having to look at him.

“Why so nervous Ciel? You lean against me if you want,” his voice held mischief.

“I’m not going to lean against a stranger,” I said blushing lightly.

“Is that so?” he asked. I nodded my head continuing to look at the teacher who was lecturing a student about how much fun a dead body was.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	3. ch.3

I sat down at the lunch table angrily. ‘Damn that Sebastian! How dare he touch me in a such a manner and get me to blush.’ Sighing I prodded at the rather interesting food on his plate.  
It looked burned and dangerous. As if it would come to life and try to avenge itself for being put in such a state. Carefully I took a small bite of a would be pizza and covered my mouth. ‘This is even worse than I could have imagined!’  
I quickly got up and threw away my supposed lunch. ‘How could anyone eat that?’ Frowning I sat back down and decided I would just fill up on water or milk. I opened the milk container and sighed.  
“At least it’s better than the food,” I mumbled to myself.  
I had secluded myself away from other students. Hoping not to see Sebastian at all. “Perverted bastard,” I mumbled to myself taking a small sip.  
I finished my drink and was going to throw it away when I heard his voice.  
“Must I tell you again I’m not interested,” his voice sounded annoyed.  
“But Sebast-chan! We’re simply meant to be!” an overly dramatic voice said. I peeked around the corner and saw Sebastian prying off a redhead. Well more so trying to pry off a redhead.  
His face held disgust and he frowned at the younger male I believe. “Please refrain from touching me,” Sebastian said shoving off the male.  
“Sebast-chan is that anyway to treat a lady?” the redhead asked.  
“Grell I know a lady when I see one and you most definitely aren't,” Sebastian said in a hostile tone.  
“Oh Sebby how could you?” Grell asked holding his hands over his heart.  
I found this situation somewhat amusing but decided to leave before anyone saw me. As I started to turn around I bumped into someone.  
“Sorry,” I said and looked up at the figure. He looked similar to Sebastian except he had golden eyes and wore glasses. He also seemed more professional, though something seemed a little off about him.  
“Its alright, it was my fault. I should have payed more attention,” he said politely.  
I nodded and started to walk past him. “My name is Claude, what’s yours?” he asked.  
“Ciel,” I said looking him in the eyes. ‘I don’t know why but I don’t think I like this guy. He seem a lot more polite than Sebastian.’  
“See you around Ciel,” he said before walking off.  
After turn and start walking away I made my way to my ‘hiding’ spot. It was really just a spot by the unused stairwells away from the main parts of the building. I found them when I got lost going to lunch. Another reason was because I wanted to get away from him.  
Seeing a trash can on the way there I threw away my drink and hurried on over to my spot. There was still some time left for lunch and I wanted more time to relax and be antisocial.  
I made it to my place undisturbed and frowned a little because I felt as if someone was watching me. As if monitoring my every movement and making sure I didn’t get too far. As if I was the prey and whoever was watching me was the predator.  
Sighing I sat down leaning against the wall. There weren’t any windows and it was almost eerily dark. It wasn’t that dark, it still had lights but they flickered a little.  
I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around my legs. ‘It would be nice if I could sleep, I didn’t get that good of sleep last night. Then again I rarely do anymore.’  
I suddenly heard what sounded like soft footsteps and opened my eye. Only to see Sebastian walking up the steps. Frowning I looked at his with distaste.  
“What do you want?” I asked giving him a cold look.  
“I only came to check up on you Ciel, I wouldn’t want you to get lost now,” he said now standing in front of me. He peered down at me with a smirk.  
“What are you smirking about?” I said while standing up.  
“Nothing of any importance,” he said, his voice seemed to be lightly laced with mischief.  
Glaring at him I walked past him. “I’m going to my locker to get my stuff,” I said slightly regretting telling him this. He raised a brow and nodded. “I will be expecting you to show me where my classes are,” I said not looking at him.  
He gave a somewhat pleased look. “Would you for me to accompany you?” he asked.  
“I don’t care,” I said opening the door to the stair well and walking away.  
He followed me out and walked next to me. I glanced up at him and he kept looking forward. ‘I don’t know why but I feel as though I can trust him’ I looked away when he turned to look down at me.  
We went down the halls and I stopped unsure of where to go after we turned at the end of it. ‘I should have paid more attention to my surroundings. Now I’ll have to ask him for help.’  
“Not sure where to go are you?” he asked with a knowing look.  
I gave a huffy breath and looked forward. “I do, I was just making sure this was correct,” I said.  
“Really now, if you say so,” he said waiting next to me. “Then perhaps we should start to get moving, we don’t want to be late.”  
Nodding in agreement I started walking down the hall. I didn’t really care that much if I was wrong, it was just my pride and the fact I didn’t want to appear weak and lost. I already acted weak enough around Aunt Ann, though no one has to know that except us.  
Letting out a deep breath I hadn’t even known I was holding I somehow managed to find my locker. I unlocked it and pulled out my things for class.  
Sebastian lead me to my class and walked me inside. He introduced me to the teacher and then went to his assigned seat. The teacher looked at me, he had a cigarette in his mouth and seemed tuff.  
“Ciel, I think I’ll have ya sit by Sebastian. Since you two seem to know each other,” he said giving me a pat on the back. “Here and I’ll even introduce ya to the class,” he said placing his hand on my shoulder.  
He waited for the bell to ring and the class to stop chattering. “Everyone this is Ciel, he’s the new transfer student,” he said in a loud voice.  
Everyone nodded in acknowledgment and as soon as he was done introducing me he sent me off to go sit next to Sebastian. Sighing and crossing my arms I had moved my seat away from him so that he wouldn’t get any ideas. We were still sitting next to each other I was just out of convent reach for him.  
Mr. Bardroy was teaching social studies and told the class to share textbooks because of the recent accident with a blowtorch. Raising a brow to this I decided not to question it and frowned as I was forced to move closer to Sebastian.  
He opened up the textbook and had moved it between us so that I could get a better look. Though he was still a little too close for my liking I couldn’t do anything about it. I got mad when I felt myself blush when his hand brushed against mine.  
I looked away and straight up at the board. I saw him smirk as I tried to avoid all eye contact with him. As much as I tried I wasn’t able to pay attention to Mr. Bardroy, his voice was loud but it was boring.  
I ended up just ignoring him and read the book instead. Well to the best of my abilities, it was rather difficult with Sebastian so close to me. At the same time I was trying to keep myself from blushing from any physical contact from him.  
I glared at him throughout the hour. Just to make sure he understood that I didn’t like him and I was forced to sit next to him. He would just give me a smirk and seemed to take enjoyment out of my suffering.  
“I hate him,” I muttered to myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update. I'm lazy and I regret nothing....


	4. Ch.4

When I got home all I could think about was him. His red eyes and his raven like hair, it pissed me off. Why would he pull me onto his lap so openly? He does realize how frowned upon same sex relationships are right? But what bothered me the most, was that I liked being by him. I felt safe and like if need be--he’d protect me.   
I don’t know why he even bothers me this much. It’s like he means anything or ever could mean anything to me. I don’t have a crush on him… even though he is rather pleasing to look at, and has a very alluring voice to me…

“DAMN YOU!” I yelled pulling the covers from my bed over my head. Luckily Aunt Ann wasn’t home or else she’d prod at me until I’d tell her who I was cursing. 

“I want to wreck that handsome face of his…” I felt my face turn red. “N-no… Did I just call him handsome?! No way I can get a crush on someone so fast!” 

I heard a door open and close. Freezing I slowly pulled the covers down so I could look out from them. I could feel my heart racing in my chest, but I refused to let it show. Getting up from my bed I slowly walked out of my room. ‘Is it one of my parent’s murderers here to finish me off?’ 

I walked into the living room. I knew I should be hiding, but if it’s my parents killer I want to see their faces myself. I want to be able to at least ask why they did it. Was it for my parents wealth? Their power? A possible revenge for some shady business I knew my father did? 

I turned the corner, minutes feeling like years as I rounded the corner to see two figures. A woman and a man. The girl was leaning next to him and was wearing a colorful short dress of sorts. She was the first to notice me, she tugged on his sleeve not saying a word.

“What is it Ran-Mou?” the man asked his voice seeming high. 

“Who are you?” I asked as coldly as I could. 

“I’m Lou, are Mr. Phantomhive?” he asked leaning against the kitchen counter. “I used to work for the previous Phantomhive,” he stated.

“I see, why are you here?” I asked not letting my guard down.

“Well I’m loyal to the Phantomhives, if you're not Ciel then I have no business here,” Lou said moving to walk past me with Ran-Mou. 

“What is it you did for my father?” I asked turning to face him, since I knew my mother would refrain from working in the ‘underworld’ as much as possible. 

“I see, so you are the next Phantomhive,” he said stopping. “I worked the drug trade for him, but if you try to turn me in you’ll never find them,” he said eyes narrowing. 

“Is that a threat?” I asked annoyed. 

“I don’t know what you're talking about,” he said.

“If it’s a threat, then I’ll have no choice but to get rid of you. Since you're loyal to me, I expect you to be.” 

He seemed to understand and started walking out of the room. Ran-Mou gave me a phone number, and walked up to Lou.

“I’ll see you around Boss,” Lou said heading out of the front door. 

I heard the door open and then close. I knew they left, but I couldn’t help but feel a little uneasy. If they could get here so easily, then who else can get in? I went to lock all of our doors and as I entered the kitchen to get water I saw the pill cabinet open.

The pills stared at me, as if mocking me for being a coward. That I should have swallowed them all willingly. They whisper to me. 

‘It’s your fault they’re dead. It’s your fault everyone in there died.’ 

“SHUT UP!” I yelled sinking to my knees.

I could hear laughter echoing around me. It hurt. It hurt so bad. Breathing became hard. Tears streamed down my cheeks and I couldn’t calm down. I tried to wipe away my tears, I tried to think of something peaceful. Anything to get my mind off them.

‘It’s you're fault they’re dead.’ 

‘Why so nervous Ciel?’ a voice that seemed like silk compared to the others said. 

“I-I…” I couldn’t speak, my voice was broken and dry. “h-help…!” was all I could managed to cry out. 

I still couldn’t breath but I felt my chest pang. Shaking I tried to get up. My sight was blurry and I slipped to the floor. His voice rang in my ears and I blacked out. 

 

“Dad?” I saw a man standing in front of me. His back facing me. 

Slowly the man turned and I saw my dad smiling. “Dad…,” my voice went quiet. This was to good to be true. He’s standing here in front of me, smiling. He’s smiling at me.   
He walked towards me, a blank look forming over his face. He raised his hand and my eyes widened in fear. Pain spread across my cheek and I stared up at him in shock.

“You’re a Phantomhive aren’t you?” his tone was angry. 

Taking a step back I held my cheek. “Y-yes. I am.”

Fire blazed behind him as he started walking towards me. His eyes burned through me as he grabbed me. “Then why?!” his voice rang in my ears.

“I’m sorry,” was all I managed to say. 

The fire started to rot away my dad. He started to melt right in front of me and I was terrified. We were in the manor now. Flames eating away at him as the heat tore away at my very being. 

“s-Stop!” I screamed as the flames burned me. Tears streamed down my cheeks and my father dropped me as he ceased to exist. I fell to the floor.   
“Dad?” darkness surrounded me as my heart refused to stop weeping.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up alone on the floor. My hair covered my eyes and I trembled a little as I sat up. I had a headache and I was tired. Sighing I stood up, still feeling weak. I saw the pills again, they were quiet this time. They didn’t speak and I was content. 

I was hungry so I went to the fridge. My sweet tooth got the best of me and I saw that my Aunt had tried to hide donuts. I opened up the bag and peeked inside to see what kind there were. Trying to be healthy I grabbed the plain one. Then she couldn’t get mad at me for taking the one covered in chocolate. 

I ate it quietly, there was no reason for talking. Staring at the wall I decided to go to my room. I finished the donut as I entered my room and sat down on my bed. 

The air was thick, a heavy silence that left ringing in my ear. It rang loudly and I rolled around and tried to ignore it. It wouldn’t fade that easily so I reached over to my bedside to grab my computer and put headphones on. 

The music eventually got rid of the ringing. I was trying to find something to interest me, but I couldn’t. My mind was blank, and I closed my laptop.   
Getting up I stretched. “I should take a shower,” I mumbled to no one in particular. 

I walked into the bathroom and grabbed a red towel from the cabinet. Staring at it I couldn’t help to think of my classmate so I shoved it back from where it came from and grabbed a dark grey one instead. Hanging it next to the shower I began to strip. Once finished I turned on the water and waited for it to heat up before stepping in. 

Sighing rather contently I grabbed shampoo and went through the shower process of cleaning oneself. The heat helped relax and clear my mind. The gentle burn and freeness it brought was what gave me peace. 

I thought back to my encounter with Sebastian. He was handsome, I’ll give him that, but I hate him for how he makes me feel upon just meeting him.   
Shaking my head I turned off the water. My shower was done and I quickly stepped out and grabbed my towel. Drying myself off I grabbed my clothes and headed back to my room. 

Putting on a nightshirt I curled up under the covers and closed my eyes. Maybe now I could sleep.  
“Goodnight…,” I said to no one in particular.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its a tad bit short. I thought it was about time I start updating some of my fics. And I hope you enjoy this one cus it's a bit over due... (Mostly bcs I've been lazy)   
> I'll put Seby in more next chapter. (haha funny sentence)  
> Because SebaCiel.   
> Anyways I hope you enjoyed and maybe I've gotten better at spelling? Maybe? Yes? No?! Okay yeah probably no... I should shut up? Yes? Yeah.  
> I hope you enjoyed this fic so far.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this. I do not own Black Butler. Sorry for any grammar errors or miss spelling.


End file.
